Conventional self-propelled cotton harvesters utilize individual harvesting units mounted at a forward end of the harvester for harvesting cotton. Cotton harvesters having up to four or more individual harvesting units arranged in side-by-side relationship relative to each other have been designed to increase cotton picker production. Typically, the harvesting units are individually connected to a support structure which extends laterally across a forward end of the cotton harvester. Although considerable design effort has resulted in cotton harvester units of reduced size and weight, the usage and required operation of such units mandate a relatively large size mechanism having considerable weight.
Until recently, the size and weight of the harvesting units made it difficult, inconvenient, and impractical to move the individual harvesting units laterally across the support structure to provide added clearance for inspection and servicing of the harvesting units. The lateral range of adjustment allowed was usually inadequate to provide sufficient space for good access between the units even if one were to adjust the units during servicing. The lack of space and adjustment of the units is particularly critical in narrow row cotton harvesters adapted to harvest cotton planted in rows spaced as narrowly as 30 inches.
Recent advancements, however, allow and promote the lateral movement of one or more of the harvesting units along the support structure to enhance versatility of the harvester and facilitate access between the harvesting units for inspection and service. In those embodiments where four harvesting units are arranged on the support structure, an inner and an outer harvesting unit, constituting a first harvesting pair or set, are usually arranged to one side of the center of the cotton harvester. An inner and outer harvesting unit, constituting a second harvesting pair or set, are usually arranged on the opposite side of the harvester.
During inspection or servicing, the operator may desire to laterally move the harvesting units of each harvesting set independently of each other or conjointly with each other. To gain access between the two inner harvesting units, either harvesting set can be laterally moved along the length of the support structure. To gain access between adjacent harvesting units of a harvesting set, the outer harvesting unit is laterally moved outwardly along the length of the support structure, thus widening the lateral space between adjacent harvesting units.
To complement advancements in the ability to laterally shift the harvesting units, a suitable drive mechanism may be provided for positively positioning and effecting powered movement of the harvesting units along the length of the support structure. The drive mechanism can be automatically operated from a cab region of the harvester.
It is known to use locking pins for securing individual harvesting units in position along the length of the support structure. To adjust for different row widths or to move the harvesting units laterally for inspection and/or maintenance, the pins are retracted from a locked position and the harvesting units are rolled or slid along the support structure to new positions. It is also known to resiliently bias such a pin toward a locked position such that the pin will automatically lock in place after the harvesting unit is laterally moved into the desired position or location.
When the ground surface on which the harvester is located is inclined or sloped, the weight of the harvesting unit has a natural tendency to gravitationally and laterally shift the harvesting unit. This tends to cause the locking pin to jam, subject to the weight of the harvesting unit being applied thereagainst.
Jamming of the locking pin frustrates attempts at lateral displacement of the harvesting units along the length of the support structure. Not only does the pin jamming problem need to be corrected prior to lateral movement of the harvesting unit, but after freeing the pin the operator needs to be attentive that the pin remains free and does not return to its jammed position prior to laterally moving the harvesting unit. As will be appreciated, jamming of the locking pin furthermore detracts from the automated usefulness of the driver for laterally moving the harvesting units along the length of the support structure.
Accordingly, there is both a need and desire for a latching mechanism which allows quick release and lateral movement of the harvesting units in a manner eliminating the attentive requirement of heretofore known locking pins and thereby facilitating automated lateral movement of the harvesting units along the length of the support structure.